Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Love or Torture!
by WishofHearts
Summary: Welcome to the new and improved (and rule-following) Kiss, Love or Torture! My name is Megara, and I welcome you to this little slice of HELL. BOOMER! WHAT ARE YOU... BUTCH! STAHP! IT'S NON-CON! Rated T for Language, and references to mature themes.
1. The Low-Down

Okay kids, so here's the deal.

The original had to be taken down due to breaching of FanFiction rules and regulations. In order to keep my slice of butt safe, it had to be removed, and replaced with un-offensive materials (Read: No 'noticeable' infractions of the Code.)

So, what you need to do is simple...

**DO NOT SEND DARES THROUGH REVIEW. **

**PM ONLY.**

Unfortunately for anon users, this means you're pretty much screwed in the 'taking part' section of this story.

I have absolutely no idea why interacting with our readers is prohibited, but unless I want the boot from uploading, it's what needs to be done.

APOLOGIES FELLOW CADETS, but this is where our ride has led us...


	2. I'M A STRONG, INDEPENDANT WOMAN

So here's the re-uploaded, official first chapter of Kiss, Love and Torture!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story AT ALL except Megs. Who is one of my MANY OC's :)

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

A brunette teenager looked up and smirked, with hazel eyes shining, "Hey, the name's Megs, and I'll be your host for…" she waved her hand and a voice over yelled out "Kiss, Love anndd Torture!"

"First up on the show, I'd like to introduce my fellow co-stars, the Powerpuff Girls!"

A round of applause was played over the loud speakers, and Megs looked expectantly at the door, but all that was heard through the silence was a bunch of bickering.

She cleared her throat, "The Powerpuff Girls!"

The bickering continued and the girl laughed, but continued. "Obviously, the Powerpuff's are a bit busy at the moment, so instead I'll introduce our other stars- the Rowdyruff Boys!"

There was a loud thud and bang and the boys flew into the room.

Megs sighed, "Come on, it's been **5 **minutes and you've broke something ALREADY!"

"HE DID IT!" There were two shouts as Butch and Boomer pointed at each other.

She raised an eyebrow coldly as Boomer laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Haha. We meant, no?"

Suddenly there was another crash as Buttercup came flying into the room, with Blossom latched onto her as they wrestled in mid-air. Bubbles came floating in behind them, shaking her head, with a slightly battered Octi in her arms. The 16 year old smiled brightly when she saw the camera's, giggled and shot onto a seat, and began swaying her legs.

Megs sighed again, tilted her head backwards and yelled out skywards, "OI PUFF'S! GET YOUR SKINNY ARSES, ONTO THE SEATS SO I CAN BEGIN THIS EFFING SHOW!"

The green and pink Powerpuff's shot onto the seats like their sister.

Buttercup was swearing lowly and Blossom was fixing her hair.

The host smiled sweetly and faced the camera, "Okay, so the aim of this show is for you viewers to send in truths, dares, double dares, pranks, and tortures to give to our **lovely **stars here.  
I'm pretty sure we have some dares at the moment, but I have no idea what the hell they are."

A mountain of papers fell from the ceiling and landed on top of Megs. The Ruffs and Buttercup started pissing themselves laughing as she tumbled out of the papers and coughed up one or two.

"Well, that answers that question..."

The girl reached out and pulled a paper off the pile.

"Our first dare is from a viewer called… **EvilHeart**? Alright, I'll bite… they say:

**Cool I'm feeling very evil right now so**

**Boomer and butch make out with tongue for 5 min  
Brick go say I love you to either Berserk or Princess and have a make out section with whoever you picked  
Buttercup tell your darkest secret to the person you hate the most  
Bubbles what's your favourite sweet?  
Blossom what's your most prized possession?"**

"Okay! Butch, Boomer?"

"FUCK NO! I AM NOT MAKING OUT WITH THAT IDIOT!"

"IDIOT! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT?"

"YOU, YOU IDIOT!"

"HEY! ENOUGH OF THE IDIOTS! MAKE OUT RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME, I'LL GO INTO THE FUTURE AND SET A PREGNANT BUTTERCUP ON YOUR ASSES!"

The set was silent. Until, of course Boomer fainted, Butch gagged, Buttercup vomited, Blossom gasped, Bubbles "awwed", and Brick choked.

Megs looked down at Boomer and kicked him in the ribs.

"Nope, he's not waking up, guess we'll have to do that later. Brick- Berserk or Princess?"

Brick began to choke even more so and paled.

"I-I ummn… Berserk."

"Weell go on then!"

The brunette shoved Brick through a door and inside was Berserk, looking mighty pissed.

A monitor above the others Ruffs and Puffs turned on and they saw a seriously angry Berserk and a pale Brick.

"I, uh, love you?"

Berserk's eyes lit up and she glomped Brick, and started to make out with him. Only when she pushed him up on against a wall did he push her off, spit on the ground, wipe his mouth and start yelling.

"WHOEVER THE HELL DARED ME TO DO THIS IS GOING TO FREAKING DIE!"

"Yeah, yeah, we all know you like Blossom. MOVING ON!"

Everyone turned to look at Megs with shocked looks except Brick and Blossom who were both blushing furiously.

"What? Oh crap. Nevermind what I said! Um Buttercup! Who's the person you **hate **the most?"

**10 minutes later:**

"Hi! How can I help you?"

Buttercup glared at the girl dressed in frilly pink at Rainbows 'r' Us.

"I wear pink underwear when I sleep, it makes me feel pretty and girlie."

She turned and walked out, but not before saying "Also, I dumped the body in the sewers." Leaving the cashier to have a mini heart-attack in peace.

**Back at the studio:**

"I knew it! Blossom, pay up!"

Everyone turned to see Bubbles holding her hand out.

"What? I KNEW she wore pink underwear."

Butch gaped, "But PINK!"

The door slammed open and Buttercup walked back in. She glared at everyone. "Not. A. Word."

"PINK! Really Butterbutt, I thought you'd be a purple kind of girl."

Buttercup clenched her fists and growled out "Body. Sewers."

The smirk on Butch's face slid off and he paled slightly.

Megs cleared her throat, "Bubbles!"

The blue girl flinched slightly.

"Chill girl, yours is truth."

The girl relaxed and smiled brightly.

"What, is your favourite sweet?"

"Easy! Clouds! They're sweet and sour at the same time and they're all light and chewy" :3

"Huh, okay. Blossom! What is your favourite possession?"

Buttercup snickered, "Probably some book."

"Actually, it's my necklace." She held up the chain and showed a wedding ring on it. "It was Grandma Utonium's."

"Aww, how cute Bloss! How come you never told me and Butters?"

The red head shrugged "I thought you might get jealous."

The other two shrugged as well.

"Well! On to the next entry, this one's from **becomingemo**."

**I dare brick to hug HIM  
Truth for Buttercup 'why do you stalk Butch home?'**

"Ooh I like the second one so we'll do that first."

Megs looked up at Buttercup and smiled widely at the green puffs obvious discomfort.

"Geez Cupcake I knew you liked me, but this is ridiculous!"

"I-I don't follow him **all **the time…"

"Aww Butterball, stop it I'm blushing!" Butch waved his arm in front of him and covered his face playfully.

Greenie frowned and glared at the ruff, "Don't let it over-inflate your giant ego Bitchie-boy."

"IT'S BUTCH!"

"Butch, Bitch- what's the difference?"

Bubbles coughed and gestured towards me.

"Oh, right um Brick! Go hug the transvestite father/mother of yours. I think he said he'd be in Endsville fighting 'Fude' or something stupid like that."

He mumbled something that sounded like, "Stupig beach idwana hug em.."

Once again the screen came to life when Brick left and he was seen walking through eerily empty streets with what looked like walking jack-o-lanterns here and there.  
He reached a small part of a street and HIM was seen standing there with a mirror in his hand, fixing the make-up on his face.  
The red ruff ran over, hugged the demon and then took off and flew back to the studio.

Weirdly enough, none of the cast seemed worried that there were creepers walking through the streets of Endsville dressed as floating vampires or living street lights…

"Ooh-kay. NEXT ENTRY! This one is from **animeloverfromIreland**. Oh let's do these one at a time.  
First- Brick come over here!"

The boy walked over and leaned down so the short Megs could whisper in his ear, "You have to kiss Blossom and you can't say it was a dare."

Brick's eyes widened but he straightened up and smirked, mouthing "later" to the brunette.

"Next! Blossom and Bubbles: **_Say what you said after you kissed Brick and Boomer in "the Rowdyruff boys"._**"

"Do we have to? I mean it's really embarrassing."

"Yeah! You already know I thought Boomer was cute!"

The Rowdyruff, who just regained consciousness blushed epically and scooted closer to Bubbles.

"Yes! Now, chop chop. It's not like I've got a life too or anything."

"Oh, well, I, um said that …"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear that! Speak louder."

"I SAID, that Brick was actually really not that bad looking and has soft skin!"

The red ruff smirked widely, stood up, walked over to Blossom and kissed her, before sitting down again like nothing had happened.

Blossom stayed in a state of shock for a few moments, before she came to with a light pink blush across her cheeks.

"Um, go on Bubbles."

"I said that Boomer smelt super cute!"

The brunette host sighed, "Of course you would. Now Buttercup, your dare!"

"I swear I never signed up for this.."

"You're right! Me and the Professor signed you and Blossom up! Isn't that great?"

"Ah, give it a sec Bubbles. Buttercup your dare is to:_**Kiss Butch for 1 minute and 20 seconds**__._"

"No. No way. Never. Like hell. In his dreams."

"You're right Butterbabe, it happens **all **the time in my dreams."

"Oh and Butch you have to kiss Butters back- that's your dare." The host smiled wickedly.

"My pleasure."

Buttercup looked around and pouted. "Can't I kiss-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"How about-"

"No."

"FINE!"

The green puff shot up from her seat, stalked over to Butch, sat down on his lap and kissed him square on the lips.

Blossom had a timer in her hand, counting to 80 seconds. As soon as the alarm went off, Buttercup pushed away from Butch and went to turn but was pulled back down onto the seat, where she struggled, with Butch's arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Aw, how cah-ute! Boomer! Your dare, you have to: **_drink a can of Red Bull and Monster_**_."_

Megs stood up and grabbed two cans from the intern standing on the side of the set. She handed them to Boomer who just stared at them, before cracking them open and sculling them.

"Wait, don't they have serious amounts of caffeine in them?"

"Why yes Brick, yes they do." The girl smirked as Boomer began to shake uncontrollably before jumping up from the seat and running around the set pretending to be an airplane.

The 6 just watched the out of control boy running around and on the 10th time he ran passed shouting "PEW PEW PEW!" Buttercup stood up, shook Butch's hands off her and walked to the middle of the room. When Boomer ran up to her, she held her hand out to her right, grabbed his face and slammed the back of his head to the ground gracefully.

"Haha. Niiccceee. Butch your truth:_**So how was the kiss?**_"

"Eh, I've had better."

"EXCUSE ME!"

"Ahem, Buttercup? Same question."

"It was the worst thing I've ever experienced."

"That really hurts babe. You know you liked it."

"Shut up."

"Bubbles! **_What are your true feelings for Boomer?_**"

"You already know that I think he's cute and smells good, what do you think?"

"Please just answer the question…"

"Weell, I like him."

"You **like **him? That's it?"

"Heehee, no silly, I _like like _him!" The girl giggled shyly.

"Boomer…_**Do you want to kiss Bubbles?**_"

"Yeaahhh. She's so preeettyy, like a flutterby!"

"I think he has a concussion." Blossom poked the boy and he giggled girlishly.

Megs, Butch and Buttercup snickered.

"Okay, next… Blossom:_**Why are you so bossy?**_"

"That's what **I've **always wanted to know."

"Shut up Buttercup. I'm not bossy!"

"Dude, I dare you to look bossy up in the dictionary."

"Hey look! It has a picture of Blossom under it!" Butch was laughing while holding a dictionary in his hands.

"Told ya."

"It does not! Give me that!" The girl hissed and snatched the book from Butch. She glanced down at the page and her jaw fell. "N-no way…"

"While Blossom's catching flies, Brick your truth."

"Bu-but I'm not bossy! I'm the leader!"

"Ahem: **_Brick: Why are you and Butch mean to Boomer? He is so cute!_**"

"We're not mean to the idiot. And he's not cute! GUYS ARE MANLY! NOT CUTE!"

"But he's a **cute **manly guy."

"We. Are. Not. Cute. Got it?"

"Suuurrreeeee, next entry! This one's from **ROCuevas**. They say:

**Hi!**

**Truth: Buttercup do you still have your blanket?  
Dare: Blossom act stupid for two episodes.  
Truth: Bubbles you are too cute. Immunity!  
Dare no... Double Dare: Butch streak around town in nothing but your birthday suit. Reason: I think it would be funny.'**

"Butters?"

"How the hell do they know about Blankie?"

Butch snickered, "You have a blanket named "Blankie"?"

"Yes I do. He-"

"-gives me the strength to be a **great **fighter!" The blue puff giggled uncontrollably and fell to the floor.

"Oh go suck a lemon."

"I take that as yes."

"Blossom, your dare is to act stupid for-"

Blossom slammed her head against the wall repeatedly while chanting, "Bossy. Blossy."

"Um. I think she's already got that covered. Bubbles you get an immunity! And Butch, it's your turn!"

"Wait, are you saying I have to run around town, where everyone can see my-"

"YES!"

"Kay."

Butch walked out of the door and the screen turned on.  
The remaining people screamed and covered their eyes when he took off his clothes except Megs and Buttercup who were peaking out through their fingers.

"Damn, look at his abs."

"I know…"

"You are so lucky, you get to fight **that**. Holy crap."

The two girls nodded and kept staring. When Butch came back (with his clothes) the others were gagging and the two were still smiling stupidly.

"What's up?"

"Huh? Oh nothing…"

Buttercup nudged Megs, who was smiling with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Lay off, he's mine."

"Bullshit. You said you hate him."

"There's a fine line between love and hate…"

"Touché. Okay guys! Next viewer is… **redXgreenlove**? Um okay…  
They say:

**_Hi I'm redXgreenlove and I have truths and dares, I will start with the dares first._**

**_I dare Blossom to kiss Butch,_****  
****_Buttercup to kiss Ace,_****  
****_Brick to kiss Princess _****  
****_Boomer to kiss Duchess _****  
****_For truths Bubbles do you like Taka-chan?_****  
****_Boomer would you rather kiss Buttercup or Blossom (choose then kiss them)_****  
****_Brick if you could kiss any girl in the world who would it be and why?_**

"Huh what do you know, BlossomxButch = RedxGreen!"

"No way. WHY DOES EVERYONE DO THIS TO ME!"

"Butters, no one's dared you to do anything right now…"

"Shut up Bubbles."

"Right, so Blossom, Butch."

Blossom flushed and looked at Butch who looked back smirking. He got up and walked over to Blossom, pulled her up off the seat and kissed her on the lips. When he pulled away he smiled charmingly and sat back down, leaving the pink puff breathless.

Megs leaned over to a purple Buttercup, "First, you might want to breathe."

The puff drew in a breath angrily and blew it out her nose.

"Okay, Ace should be in the other room. How about you make Butch a little jealous?" both girls smiled evilly.

Buttercup stood up and almost sashayed over to the door where Ace was, she threw it open and walked in, slamming it behind her.

The monitor came to life once more and they saw Buttercup smile and pad over to where Ace stood confused. She grabbed his face gently while smiling softly, leaned up and placed a soft, innocent kiss on his lips.  
The green skinned boy turned slightly pink and he wrapped his arms around Buttercup, pulling her closer and kissing her again.

There was a bang and Butch was up, his seat left discarded on the floor. He stalked over to the door, wrenched it open and flew inside, grabbing Buttercup with one arm and punching Ace through the wall with the other. He then walked back out the door and sat on his seat. But before she could go he put the girl on his lap again and nuzzled his head into her neck.

"Aw. Well Brick, you're up, go kiss Princess Preppy-Pants."

The ruff sighed dejectedly and stood up, walking to the door and flew up to Princess's house.

The screen turned on and Brick was seen ringing the doorbell of Morbucks Manor. A servant dressed in puke green answered.

"Is Princess here?"

"Of course young sir, do you want to go-"

"No. Get her down here."

"Of course." The servant turned and left Brick standing at the door.

After keeping Brick standing there for 5 minutes, the door swung open and Princess stood there in a skimpy gold top- that showed off far too much of her non-existing cleavage, a VERY short skirt that barely covered anything and really high gold stilettos.

"Princess?"

"BRICKIE-POO!"

The boy grimaced and quickly shot forward, kissed the girl and then took off running back towards the studio.

When he reached the TV set he wiped his mouth on his sleeve and spat onto the ground. "Never. Again."

Megs began to piss herself laughing while managing out, "That's *laugh* what you *snort* think!"

Everyone blanched at the girls' reaction.

"Ne-never mind B-Boomer, Duchess now."

The boy looked at his fingers and waved them in his face curiously, while giggling out "Preeettyy."

"Ah. Never mind…"

"Bubbles, do you like Taka-chan?"

"Taka-chan? He was my first crush, I've known him forever! But no, he moved on and so have I…"

Everyone went silent and the normally perky girl's words.

"Don't worry Bubbly!" The boy grabbed her hand, "You'll always have me and-" the boy looked at the objects in front of him, "finger."

"IT'S OFFICIAL! Boomer's lost it."

"Boomie? Can you answer your truth?"

"I HAVE A STUFFED OCTOPUS CALLED POLVI! I SLEEP WITH IT **EVERY **NIGHT!"

"Not that kind of truth."

"Um Brick, your truth? Who would you kiss?"

"OOHH I CAN ANSWER THAT!"

"BUTCH, SHUT UP!"

"BELLA THORNE!" The boy yelled out before ducking behind the midnight haired girl on his lap.

"Huhh?"

"Haha. You thought I'd say Blossom!"

"So, ah, why Bella Thorne?"

"Cause she's a ginger like Brick-head and can dance." Buttercup jumped in and snickered.

"Sounds legit. The next "review" is from **Reina**. They say:

**_I dare for Butch & BC to watch the 3 iCarly episodes iSaved your Life, iKiss & iLost my Mind. And then tell if you're a Creddie (Carly/Freddie) or Seddie! (Sam/Freddie)  
PS. I'm not a major fan of iCarly but i do love Seddie._**

"NOOO!"

"That's classified as torture!"

"You'll be in a locked room with Buttercup for an hour and a half..."

"THAT'S SO/NOT CLASSIFIED AS TORTURE!" The two both screeched out at the same time.

"Aww, come on Butterbabe, let's go!"

"HEELLLPPP MEEE!"

The two walked/was dragged into the room and the door shut behind them.

Megs looked around awkwardly. "Soo…"

**90 minutes later…**

"Let me oouuutttt!"

The door swung open and Buttercup fell face first on to the floor and scrambled to get away from the "torture chamber" as Bubbles had dubbed it- from all the screams floating through the "sound-proof" walls.

"So Creddie or Seddie?"

"Scarred for life."

"Ohhh that bad huh?"

"Yes."

Butch sauntered over smirking. "Best, hour and a half of my life."

"Only cause you got to feel up my sister."

"Touché Bubblebrain. I choose Seddie, Sam reminds me of Cupcake here."

"You ship a wimpy AV club guy going out with Sam? That's like Dexter and Buttercup!"

"NO!"

"Haha. TOO LATE! BUTCH IS A SEDDIE!"

"Fuck. You."

"Nah I'm good thanks."

"Ahem!"

"Sorry Bubbly. THAT IS ALL FOR THIS **REALLY **RETARDED EPISODE!"  
A small paper plane flew down and landed in Megs lap.

"Oh and, there's a contest running for a… co-host? BULLSHIT I DON'T NEED NO CO-HOST!"

A loud voice came over the speakers, "YOU ARE GETTING A CO-HOST WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT MEGARA!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOUNG LADY!"

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS MUM!"

Bubbles slid off her seat and crept over to the camera and smiled nervously, "Please excuse Megara's rude behaviour, and tune in next week for-" a blue vase shot over the girls head while screams were heard and the video feed turned to static.


	3. I HAVE IT IN WRITING! BOOM

**Well my lovelies. Welcome back to Kiss, Love or TORTURE! :3**

**Oh and my awesome co-host? Yes, I don't own her. Nope. My awesome new friendly does, you know who you are :3**

* * *

A brunette with hazel eyes smirked at the camera will sitting on a throne. "Well hi again! Just in case you missed last week's episode, my name is Megs!"

"Lol she's just joking its Megara."

"Keep out of it Lindsay!" The brunette glared at the girl sitting on the throne next to her. 'Lindsay's' hair was black with purple highlights and she had teal coloured eyes.

"Ah go suck a lemon."

The brunette growled. "Anyway, put your pretty little hands together for my new co-host Lindsay! She -_unfortunately_- will be with us for the rest of the series. And doesn't seem to shut her mouth!"

The girl in question narrowed her eyes before poking out her pink tongue. She opened her mouth but before she could speak a hand smacked over it. She glared and seconds later Megs was jumping up shrieking, and waving her hand in the air.

"She bit me! She freaking bit me!"

"Anyway, like I was about to say –enter glare here- please welcome the Powerpuff's and Rowdyruff's!"

The 6 super powered teens flew in and sat on the little foot-stools next to the hosts. The audience cheered and Butch flipped them off.

"Okay guys so… where are the dares?"

Blossom and Bubbles cringed and moved back as the Ruff's and Buttercup sat on the edge of their seats grinning wickedly.

"W-why are you guys looking like that?"

**Boof.**

Under the humongous pile of letters you could see Lindsay's arm sticking out and twitching. The others cracked up laughing while Blossom was holding up all the entries and Bubbles was attempting to pull the teal eyed girl out.

When the girl was saved from paper cuts she stood up, staggered and then fell into her chair.

Megs laughed "Okay, the first entry is from… good ol' **ROCuevas**! They say:  
**Hello I'm back!**  
**Truth: Brick enjoy kissing Princess?  
Dare: Butch time to dance to... the chicken dance.  
Truth: Butch you're not mad at the dare I made last episode?  
Dare: Brick give up the hat until the end of the next episode.**

"Brick?"

"No. No way! Hell no! That was the worst thing I've ever- ugh… You know she's called me 13 times in the past **week!** I never even gave her my number!"

"Yeah bro, she's started calling me and Boom. She's a nutjob!"

"Ahem, Butch? Chicken dance!"

"Aw, come on! That's so-"

Lindsay smirked, "We'll stick you and Buttercup in a room for an hour after the show~"

"Awesome."

Megs smirked and hi-fived Lindsay, "Guess you're not so bad after all kid." She gave a thumbs-up to the sound crew and the chicken dance song blared over the studio.

Lindsay broke out in snickers when Butch started dancing and soon she and Megs were leaning on each other and pissing themselves laughing. Buttercup had her phone out and was taping it, Boomer passed out from laughing so hard, Bubbles and Blossom were giggling and Brick had his head in his hands.

"Hey Brick! You okay? We still need you for the show!"

Brick lifted his head and he was laughing so hard he was crying.

"D-d-dude! You look ridiculous!"

Butch pouted and sat back down, "You're just jealous cause you don't have mad skills like me!"

"M-mad skills! You looked like a frog with its leg cut off!"

"Hey! Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Na-ah!"

"Ya-hah!"

"NA-AH!"

"YA-HAH!"

"You are **not **12! Pull yourselves together!"

Everyone looked at Lindsay shocked. "What? They remind me of my cousins…"

"Um? Okay… Butch! Truth!"

"Mad? You joking? You should've seen everyone's faces! It was freaking epic man! And all the girls fainting and drooling… Course, none of them is as hot as my babe." He winked at Buttercup who gagged.

"Brick, hat!" Lindsay held out her hand and smiled mischievously.

"Wait, what! NO!"

"Give iittt."

He grumbled and gave the hat to the girl. "I feel so exposed, and nasty!"

The hosts snickered.

"Oh-kay. Next viewer entry is by… **animeloverfromIreland**!  
They say:  
**Dares:  
Brick: who do you like better Princess or Berserk?  
Butch: quote Cartman from Southpark.  
Boomer: go kiss Bubbles.  
Bubbles: act like Blossom for 5 min.  
Buttercup: admit you love Butch stop hiding it and sing I won't say I'm in love from Hercules.  
Blossom: dance around the aisle in your birthday suit and sing sunshine lollypop.**

**Truths:**  
**Blossom: are you jealous of Berserk or Princess whoever Brick chose he liked more.**  
**Brick: you are cute yet manly boys even if you do have bad manners.**  
**Boomer: gives sugar-free candy and gives him a kiss on the cheek and hugs him he is so adorable.**  
**Bubbles: also gives her sugar-free candy and does same thing like Boomers one.**  
**Butch: smacks over the head I can hurt you much worse than Buttercup can.**  
**Buttercup: everyone knows about blankie and go and teach Butch peace please.**  
**Rowdyruff's: what do you think of Mojo Jojo and Him as your parents?**

"Rigghhtt… Brick! Which one?"

"Is  
that even classified as a dare?"

"I **dare **you to answer."

"Touché… Uh Berserk I guess…"

"Only cause she looks like Bloosssooommm~" Bubbles giggled while singing it out.

"Shut it Bubblebrain."

"Hey! Leave Bubbly alone!"

"You keep out of it too Boomer!"

"NEVAAHH!"

"Ahem?"

"Butch, quote Cartman!"

"Eat my shorts!"

Megs blinked. "No, CARTman not BARTman."

"Who's CARTman?"

Lindsay gasped and shook her head. "I don't believe it… Don't freaking believe it."

Megs rubbed her temples and cursed under her breath. "Okay, Boomer, kiss the love of your life."

Both the blues blushed and Boomer stood in front of Bubbles and kissed her tenderly on the lips, while moving his hand up to cup her face.

A little "Aw…" came out of the brunette host's mouth.

"Now Bubbles act like Blossom for 5 minutes."

"But that's horribly hard, I'll have to expand my vocabulary exponentially, correct people on their grammar, try and control my Obsessive Compulsive Disorder when I see messes and tell everyone **exactly **what to do and get terribly frustrated when they don't because I'm a natural leader!"

Blossom gaped at the blonde while the others tried- and failed- to hold back their laughter.

"Did I mention I'm a **terrible **cook and actress?"

That did it. Blossom walked off frustrated and the rest fell on the floor pissing themselves laughing.

"I can't- I can't **breathe!**"

"It-it hurts to move!"

"St-stop I can't- I can't stop laughing!"

Buttercup then stood up and ran into the bathrooms, still cracking up laughing.

"Oh-oh-okay. Bu-buttercup?"

"She-she left!"

"Blossom?"

"She stormed out!"

"Aw that's a shame… Oh well! Now let's see….  
HA! Brick see! You are cute and manly boys! I have it in writing! WHAT NOW BITCH!"

"Bullshit. We are **manly**."

"Hmph, if Blossom said your cute you-"

"Blossom said I'm cute! She's so hot…"

Lindsay looked from Brick who had a dreamy look on his face, to Megs whose eye was twitching, back to Brick, then back to Megs, then back to Brick before shaking her head and walking off stage.

Moments later she came back with a small bag of lollies and gave one each to the blues along with a hug.

The green Powerpuff sauntered back in and sat back down, as Blossom returned with a bottle of Lemon, Lime and Bitters held in her hand.

"Right, Buttercup, go teach Butch peace." Megs looked at the two, "In that conveniently placed room over there that locks on the outside…"

Buttercup stared at the hosts with suspicion written all over her face. "Sure…"

The greens walked into the room, with the Powerpuff turning around every few steps with a confused stare. Only moments after the door closed there was a shriek and a loud smack. The door burst open and Buttercup stormed out, with Butch following, a smirk and a red handprint on his face.

Lindsay shifted in her seat, "So…."

Megs scratched her head, "Uh, next question? Guys, what do you think of your mismatched family?"

"It's weird."

"Slightly creepy."

"Him's products make my hair smell good."

The red and green Rowdyruff's glanced at Boomer. "Why the hell would you use them?"

"One time I forgot to bring my shampoo… So I used Him's."

Everyone shrugged. "Oh okay."

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Makes sense."

Lindsay jumped up. "NEXT ENTRY!"

"This one's from **NotSoSpecial02!**"

**Powerpuff girls play spin the bottle blindfolded with the RRB and if a girl spins and it lands on another girl u don't have to do it and with the boys vice versa.**

**Buttercup: why are u so mean to butch?**

"So, Spin the Bottle. Sounds fun hey Megs."

"Doesn't sound too bad Linds."

"Good cause I'm going to chuck you in too."

"… ARE YOU INSANE!"

"No… My mother had me tested."

Megs: *le gulp*

The PPG and RRB (and Megs.) moved down onto the floor and sat in a circle. Lindsay held out a bottle and blindfolds before hesitating. "If you're blindfolded, who do you know to kiss?"

"You could like, give us directions?" Buttercup snorted. The rest of the 'crew' laughed.

"Sure, just spin the freaking bottle!"

Megs reached out and spun the bottle. Lindsay gasped but then sighed. "It's okay Megs, it landed on Bubbles, so Bubbs, your spin!"

The blonde girl spun the bottle and the black headed host giggled. "Bubbs, lean forward, turn 45 degrees and kiss the person."

Bubbles nodded and did as she was told. After the girl left a soft kiss on the boys mouth Lindsay giggled again.

"So, Brick. How was the kiss?"

"WHAT!"

"Blossom sweetie, quiet down I'm trying to hear what Brick here was saying."

"It was like kissing a cloud…"

"Aww cute!"

"No! Not cute!"

"Boomer dear, I know you're terribly jealous but do be quiet, I'm trying to figure out a pairing name. 'Brickles'? 'Bubbick?' No that's not right… Can my viewers help me?" *insert mischievous puppy dog eyes*

"NUUU!"

"Guys, really? Goodness, some people just can't shut up."

"Lindsay, quit torturing the poor souls."

"You're right… It's just so fun! Okay, Brick I do believe it's you turn!"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. Yes you do. NOW HURRY UP!"

The boy cursed softly under his breath and spun the bottle of **DOOM!** The cursed thing spun around and around before landing on-

"SQUUEEE!~"

"I have to kiss 'Squee?'"

"Turn 80 degrees to your left, lean forward and kiss!"

The red ruff sighed and kissed the girl. A gasp was heard and a certain pink Puff was blushing a bright pink.

"Naw, you happy now Bloss?"

The still-blushing girl nodded. She then reached forward and spun the bottle of **EPICNESS! **It spun and spun and spun and spun before landing to a halt on Buttercup.

"Okay Buttercup, your turn."

Blossom let out a large sigh of relief as Buttercup spun the bottle **PASSION!**

"Quit commentating on the bottle Lindsay!"

"Was I saying that out loud?"

"Yes."

"Sorry!"

So, Buttercup spun the bottle of **PASSION! **And said bottle landed on Boomer.

"Le snicker!"

"Excuse me?"

"Just lean forward and kiss the guy."

Buttercup frowned and kissed… Boomer! Oh yes. It was so passionate~ Haha. Kidding, kidding. Buttercup then washed out her mouth with bleach.

"Kay, Boomer, your turn!"

So little boy blue spun the spinny thing and it landed on Butch.

Lindsay was still commentating on the bottle of **PASSIONATE EPICNESS!** When it landed on Princess. Wait. WHAT!

"PRINCESS!"

Everyone pulled off their blindfolds and looked at the girl, gob smacked.

"Of course it's me! Now pucker up Butchie~"

The green ruff yelped and hid behind Lindsay. "Help me!"

"Princess sit down. Gosh. You ruined the whole game!"

Megs sat back up on the throne. "Anyway I guess we should move on. Buttercup, enlighten us. Why **are** you so mean to poor Butchie?"

"I can answer that!"

"Butt-out Bubbles!"

"No really! I've read her journal!"

"YOU WHAT!"

"Oh calm down, it's not like there are any secrets in there! Oh except for that really juicy one about you being hot for B-" Buttercup jumped at Bubbles and covered her mouth.

"Aw look Buttercup's blushing! Quick Bubbly! Who is it?"

Bubbles lifted up one hand, which Buttercup pinned down, then the other, it turned into a game of 'Whack-a-mole' as Buttercup was trying to stop Bubbles from pointing and speaking at the same time.

Soon Buttercup got tired so Bubbles took her chance and screamed out "BUTCH!"

Buttercup screamed out and then ran off set.

The two hosts looked at each other before both jumped up screaming "YES!" and dancing around. "YES, YES, YES, YEESSSS!"

Bubbles stepped forward. "I guess I should get this moving again. This next one is from, **THE POWERPUFF** and they say:

**Dares=  
blossom: kiss brick till megs says  
bubbles= go tell taka-chan u love him, date him, then leave him w/ a broken heart (in advance ur welcome boomer..now u hav no competition(:  
buttercup=just give in 2 butch and fall in love! (ima bcXbutch suporter!)  
brick= give blossom whatever she wants cuz u kno u love her  
boomer=french kiss bubbly over there in front of brat and then cuss brat out for thinking u wudd choose her over bubbly **

**butch=give IT(the nasty) to buttercup for 7hrs. non-stop! (ur welcome butch)  
megs= ur dare is 2 add my fav. oc Bunny+Banditt 2 ur story letting bunny represent me :D plzz and thank u! ARIGATO! (tht means thank u in Japanese)! **

"Blossom?"

"NO!"

Megs looked at her. "Kiss Brick for 5 minutes."

"NO WAY!"

"10 minutes!"

"THIS IS SO UNFAIR!"

"Don't make me change it to an hour~"

Blossom's eyes widened and she launched at Brick and kissed him.

"Ahem. Yes, so while that's going on Bubbles, off you go."

"Aw, but-but that's mean!"

"It's even meaner that poor Boomie will have to stay away from you until that happens."

Boomer pouted and Bubbles ran out the door.

"MWAHAHAHA~"

"Honestly, I think Buttercup's dare has already been for filled so… Brick! Be Blossom's slave. CHOP CHOP!"

"Really! I get a **slave?** YUSH! Brick get me all the sweets you can hold!"

Brick flew out the door and Bubbles flew back in with a bunch of stomped on roses in her hand.

"Donnee~"

Boomer ran over to Bubbles, picked her up and kissed her till they ran out of breath.  
Brat magically popped out of nowhere in the middle of it and started crying. Boomer put the blue girl down gently and stalked over to Brat.

"HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT I WOULD EVER CHOOSE YOU, YOU STUCK UP SNOBBY, OVER THE TOP MAKE-UP WEARING FREAK! STAY THE HELL OUT OF ME AND BUBBLY'S LIFE! GO KILL YOURSELF!"

"That was a little over the top." The brunette muttered as Brat cried her heart out and ran off.

Lindsay poked Megs.

"Dude. Look at Butch…"

Everyone turned to see the green boy staring into space, his eyes wide and a goofy smirk on his face.

"You'd think he was happy about the dare…"

"Ecstatic…"

"I don't think it's a sensible dare Megs." The hosts turned to Bubbles.

Blossom spoke up too. "It's a very serious commitment and **7 hours!**"

"What do you mean?"

"Well us Powerpuffs made a pact to not have sex before marriage!"

"When!"

"Oh about 5 minutes ago!"

Megs pouted and crossed her arms. "Kill-joys!"

"Wait so this means I don't get to-"

"Sorry bro. Dare's off."

"Fuck. That's bullshit."

Lindsay and Megs nodded. "Such a shame…"

At that moment Buttercup, still slightly pink, walked in. "What's a shame?"

"Your kill-joy sisters won't let Butch do the dirty with you." Megs pouted again.

"Wh-what?"

"For 7 hours."

"U-uh who comes up with these things!"

The two girls looked at each other. "**THE POWERPUFF**."

Buttercup shivered and ran over to her sisters.

"OH! I have I dare! I feel so special.. Okay THE POWERPUFF, I shall allow 2 more people on. IF, people send in dares."

"Anywho. The next person! **Kuro**… They say:

**Wow bricks gonna kill me... Hey look I'm alive. Good luck finding me brick. And since for saying that ill make ur dare worse**

**Brick make out with princess for 10 min**  
**Boomer play fluffy bunnies with bubbles**  
**Buttercup if u were on a desert island with bubbles boomer and butch and u had no super powers, what would u do? No smarties r gonna help u**  
**Blossom do u think brick is smarter Butch go ahead and tell ur fear**

**And yay I changed my name. Just in case I used to be evil heart. But still my name means black**

"Oh I like this person… Brick go find Princess."

"No way!"

"It's a dare~"

"I REFUSE!"

"Well then. It seems we have a resistor. What do we do to resisters Lindsay?"

"I do believe we stick them in a room full of their worst fear."

Brick gulped and the two girls grinned evilly and shoved him into a room. They leaned close to the door and moments later screams were heard.

"Oh yes. I'm liking this co-host job. I'm liking it a lot…"

Brick burst out of the room, hat gone and his shirt half ripped off.

"I-I-I…"

"Poor Brick… MOVING ON! Boomer, Bubbles, here are your marshmallows."

**45 minutes and 2 packets of marshmallows later…**

"Fwuffy- Aww.."

"Fwuffy Bwunnies!"

"Yay! Boomer wins!"

"Yeah! 74 marshmallows!"

"Okay, Buttercup, desert, no reds, what do you do?"

"Build a shelter, eat all the food I can find and then watch the others go cannibal on each other."

"Disturbing…"

"Um, Blossom?"

"No. No way. Brick is sooooo not smarter than me!"

The red ruff glared at the pink girl and huffed. "Bullshit. I can take you on any day."

"Yeah right, you're all bark but no bite!"

"Oh yeah? Watch me!"

"Fine! SHOW OFF!"

"What!"

"YOU HEARD ME!"

"GUYS! Chill kay."

The two growled and faced opposite directions. Megs shook her head.

"Okay Butchie, what's ya fear boy?"

"…"

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that."

"Losing to Ace."

"Losing what…?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

Lindsay yelped and hid behind Buttercup.

"Moving on. This one's from **Shadowwolfxx0**! They say:

**Dare: butch and buttercup have to have a make out session**  
**Truth: blossom ever got a bad grade?**  
**Dare: bubbles and boomer have to sing a vocaloid song**  
**Dare: brick has to make out with the ugliest girl he knows**

"Okay guys, makeout!"

"What! I kissed him last time!"

"Yeah, but this time it's with tongue!"

"Why do you sound so happy about that?"

"Just cause~~"

Butch rolled his eyes, grabbed Butters and started making out with her, much to the delight of the hosts and the audience who shrieked and 'awwed'.

"So, Blossom, ever gotten a bad grade?"

The girl looked down and twiddled her thumbs. "Yeah..?"

Buttercup forced herself away long enough to say, "What the fuck!"

"Yeah. I failed an algebra test once. I got a 30%..."

Brick spluttered. "WHAT!"

"I-I was just having a really bad day…"

Bubbles gasped, "Oh I remember that day! That was the day Brick got a girlfriend!"

Blossom looked up alarmed, her face a bright red. "I-I n-no um I just- uh. NO!"

"But no one's accused you of anything Blossom…"

Blossom turned the colour of a fire truck and stuttered.

"Aw Pinky. I never knew you liked me so much!" The red boy smirked and kept teasing the pink girl.

"Shove off Brick!" Blossom shot up and ran off to the bathroom.

"Now look what you've done! Come on Butters, we've got to go get our **sister**!"

Megs shook her head. "Well next- oh Bubbles left… Um Brick, go make out with that pimply nerd you met last week."

"I think I'd rather go back into the room thanks."

Lindsay shrugged, "Your funeral."

Brick walked into the room and the Puffs walked out with a red Blossom who was rather relieved to see Brick gone.

"Okay, so the last entry is from **101angelwashere**. They say:

**I dare boomer to kiss buttercup ( I don't really like that pairing but it will be entertaining.) **  
**I dare butch to kiss brute. **  
**Truth: who does Blossom really like? **  
**Bubbles to tell us when she has ever did something bad.**

"Ooohh.. Boomer, go on."

"Do it and you die pretty boy."

"But it's a dare..."

"Touch her and I'll kill you bro."

"B-but I have to!"

Boomer shot forward and kissed Buttercup on the cheek before yelping and running to hide under his footstool. The green puff looked disgusted and wiped her cheek with the sleeve of her jersey.

"Grossness!"

"Well that was… entertaining. Now Butch go kissy-kissy with Brute!"

"Ew, do I have to?"

"Yes. Yes you do."

The boy rolled his eyes and flew out.

The monitor flickered on and Butch was seen flying through a mirror and into the alternate world. It was all dank and dirty and crime went on everywhere you looked.

He reached the Plutonium house, crashed through the ceiling, found Brute, kissed her, spat on the ground and then flew off again.

When he got back to the studio Buttercup was frowning and Megs was looking at her interestedly.

Lindsay giggled, "Sooooo…. Blossom, who do ya like? Huh? Huh? WHO?"

"No one."

"LIIAAHHH!"

"If you knew I was lying, why bother asking?"

"Cause it's a truth and it's fun to make people answer!"

"Fine. I like the guy who works at the local coffee store. His name's Rage. HIYA RAGE!" The girl giggled and waved at the camera.

Megs shrugged. "Seems legit. Kay, Bubbles. Ever done something bad?"

"I-uh beat up a girl with a pineapple once…" (**A/N: Katty, if you're reading this ;))**

"You what? Why?"

"Cause she was being a bitch!"

"Okay! Anyways that's it for today! Who's sad?"

The studio was dead quiet, so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

Megs pouted. "Hmph fine. Well I'll just cancel the show then. What now?"

Nothing moved.

"FINE! MEANIES!" She poked her tongue out.

Bubbles giggled. "So what now?"

"Everyone leaves?" Lindsay looked around but everyone stayed still.

"Well I'm out!"

"Wait Butterbabe! You can't leeaavvveeee!"

Blossom flew up to one of the audience and poked them. The "person" fell over.

"HEY! They're cardboard cut-outs!"

Lindsay shrieked "WHAA! YOU MEAN I-I NEVER HAD AN AUDIENCE!"

"Well that's just bullshit. I'm with Buttercup. Peace out bitches!"


	4. BUTCH! IT'S NON-CON!

Hello my Darlings!

Yes it is I, returning from the sad little place she calls bed.

Merlin, I haven't updated in... more months than I care to count. I suppose I should give you a reason, so here is one all authors can understand: I lost my muse.

Yes, as sad as it is, it happens to nearly every author in existence.

Now, my muse happened to be in the form of a boy I've liked for 3 YEARS, heck, I even modelled my authors name on his own- /WishofHearts/ - /Wishart/. But, tragically, he left, walking straight out of my life without so much as a 'How do you do?' How pathetic, right?

Mercifully, for you I mean, I found a new muse. So goodbye Wishart and hello Jay!

This boy has made this author happier than whiskey at Christmas- and believe you me, that makes me VERY happy.

In a way, you can thank him, for this (hopefully well liked) spontaneous spamming of your notifications.

**REMEMBER- NO REVIEWING DARES. **

* * *

Two girls stared at their reflections in the mirror of a dressing room.

"I can't believe it man… Princess AND two newbies?"

"Oh I know Linds. I can't wait for the screams…"

_WE'RE ON IN TWO MINUTES PEOPLE!_

Megs and Lindsay nodded at each other and walked out to the stage.

_5, 4, 3, 2!_

"Wassup my loyal viewers!? This is Megs."

"And I'm Lindsay~"

"WELCOME TO KISS, LOVE OR TORTURE!"

"First of all, I have an important matter to discuss. The title says it all! It's not JUST truth or dare. There's **double dare, kiss, love or TORTURE**! WHERE IS THE TORTURE!?"

"And the love~" Lindsay gave the peace sign and redid the scarf in her hair.

Megs shook her head. "Lindsay saw a dead rabbit on the street last week and's gone all hippy-peace lover on us…"

"Spread the word man, carbon pollution is like, destroying Mother Nature, and she like… needs our help~"

Megs groaned. "Anyway. Joining us today is… THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!"

The three girls flew in. The audience screamed.

"THE ROWDYRUFF'S"

The three boys flew in. The audience screamed louder (and some fainted from their pure awesomeness.)

"BUNNY AND BANDIT!"

The two flew in. The audience applauded kindly as the two were new.

"And Princess."

She waltzed in blowing kisses. Crickets applauded.

Princess huffed and sat down.

"Well my lovely viewers, we have a whole RANGE of darers and darees so let's start this!"

A giant pile of letters hit the ground.

_FINALLY! I GOT THE CALIBRATIONS RIGHT!_

Megs rolled her eyes and Lindsay subconsciously rubbed her neck.

"Right, so. The first entry is from **iluvninjas**. They say:

**These are my dares:**

**blossom: has to go to a club with brick and get over-the-top drunk**

**buttercup: has to be bubbles and a girly girl for the whole session(i prefer this one first)**

**bubbles: needs to eat tons of sugar until she finally cracks.**

**butch: THIS IS THE HARDEST DARE EVER DUNN DUNNN DUNNN you can't be a pervert to buttercup or any other girl for a whole day and let buttercup tease you.**

**boomer: boomer has to sleep without his stuffed octopus for a whole night in the stage so we all can watch him if he does or not**

**now these are the truths:**

**blossom: needs to admits who she'd rather marry brick or rage-from the rowdyrunk boys, punk the punk version of rowdy ruff boys. search it up-**

**buttercup: was her crush ace, butch or mitch form kindergarten**

**bubbles: can she sleep a whole week without her stuffed animals especially octi?**

**brick: would he rather tell him that he hates him or hug mojo?**

**butch: r u truly scared of ace?(and i he asks how u kno say u have ur people and make him look at boomer)**

**boomer: have u ever killed anyone? kill not hurt kill.**

Lindsay nodded, "So… Blossom~"

Megs facepalmed, pushed Lindsay off the chair (_Like owww…) _and yelled out, "GO GET DRUNK WITH BRICK!"

Blossom shrugged and flew out the door.

"Buttercup!~" Megs smirked evilly.

"No way. Nope, I refuse. There's no way in HELL I will put on a dress."

Megs stood up and stomped her foot. "Seeing as you guys *glares at the viewers* aren't willing to torture the Rowdypuff's, I WILL." She turned and glared at the contestants. "If you refuse, you'll be locked in a room with the person you hate most, after the show, overnight. No exceptions!"

Lindsay looked at Buttercup. "So… which will you like, choose?"

The puff in question frowned and breathed heavily. "Fine. Only cause I aint spending the night with an idiot." She then flew off into the dressing rooms.

Megs nodded happily. "OKAY! So Bubbly, go eat SUM SUGAH!~"

The blonde giggled and a wheelbarrow full of raw sugar, candy and soft drinks was set down in front of her.

**10 minutes later:**

"UNICORN!~"

Megs jumped up startled and the rest looked up boredly to see Bubbles talking animatedly with a waffle cone.

"Yes Mister Unimacorn, I HAVE been to Wonderland! NO! Really? Ohmigawd!"

Buttercup was then shoved out of the back, hair with extensions and curled, so that they could be put into pigtails. Makeup was put on, with a sparkly green eye shadow, mascara and pink lip-gloss. She was also wearing a lemon yellow sundress, with a lime green belt on her waist, and matching ballet flats on her feet.

Everyone gawked and a few people fainted when the green puff giggled and skipped over to her seat.

She then sat down and smiled brightly.

"Oh dear god. WHAT DID YOU DO **iluvninjas**!?" Megs was huddled into her seat, crying hysterically.

Lindsay was just staring at the green girl in pure shock. "I think that's scared me out of my hippiness! THANK YOU **iluvninjas**!"

"DON'T THANK THE EVIL ONE! WHAT DID THEY DO TO BUTTERBABE!?" Butch stared at the still giggling girl in pure disgust.

Just when everything seemed like it couldn't get worse, Blossom burst through the door laughing hysterically with Brick following behind her smirking. The pink puff then proceeded to trip over a crack and ended up sprawled across the floor still laughing. She got up, fell back down, got up, fell back down and then managed to get up with the help of Brick. For a few seconds she stood swaying before launching at Brick, kissing him full on the lips.

"Ahem." Megs coughed awkwardly and then gestured to Butch. "Can't be mean, perverted etc etc. Buttercup, as you were."

"But, I'm a good girl. I don't tease people!" The puff giggled.

"NO! I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!" Butch started shaking the now shocked girl and began yelling for her to 'Leave the hot girl alone! Give her soul back! Release her from your demon sorcery!'

Lindsay rolled her eyes, "Boomer?"

"NO! I don't wanna stay here at night!"

"Well, either way, you'll be staying the night."

"Leave the lights on?"

Lindsay nodded. "Sure, why not."

Megs extracted herself from the chair. "Ah Blossom?"

The red-head looked up from her position (still clinging to her counterpart) and answered laughing, "Good girls always go for bad boys" before nuzzling into his neck still giggling.

Megs nodded, and wiped her eyes mockingly. "So true."

"Buttercup! Ace, Butch or Mitch?" Lindsay leaned forward in her seat.

The girl stopped Butch shaking her and turned to Bubbles who, by now was seating in her seat groaning. "Bubbly? You don't happen to uh, always tell the truth?"

The blue puff growled and shouted, "Of course I do you great git!"

Buttercup frowned lightly and then whispered out a small, 'Butch.'

Said boy smirked but then quickly frowned. "I forgot. You're possessed. DEMON!"

The girl shook her head and walked to the other side of the group. "I give up…"

Lindsay hesitantly shuffled closer to Bubbles, "Um… Bubbles..?"

The girl whined and clutched her head, "It hurts…!"

Lindsay took it as a good sign and kneeled next to the blonde, "Uh, can you… sleep for a week without your stuffed toys?"

"Mmm… no!" The girl shook her head childishly.

Megs snickered, "Yo Brick! Would you rather face Him or Mojo?"

The boy managed to shove the clingy drunk girl of him and glared. "Neither."

Lindsay tilted her head, "You need to answer."

"I'd rather hug Mojo. Cause I could stab him in the back." The boy sneered and made stabbing gestures.

"Ookkaay then. Butch! Are you really scared of Ace?"

"Scared? Of Ace? Pfft. As if."

"Not even scared that he might take Butters away from you?"

"WHAT!? Who told you that?!"

At this, Megs smirked. "We have our people…"

Lindsay laughed evilly and stared at Boomer (totally inconspicuously…)

"W-What? No! I didn't say-" The blond was cut off by a loud shriek as Butch tackled him to the floor.

Chin on hand, the two hosts watched for a… well, as long as it took for Butch to half kill Boomer, before Megs waved her hand and Buttercup ran over to push Butch away and fawn (Read: Pretend to care whilst secretly gagging) over Boomer.

"So, Boomer. You ever killed someone?"

"NEVER!"

"You sure?"

"YES!"

The girls looked at each other and shrugged.

"Next dares!"

"Well we got one from an anonymous, but it's not all that PG. WE GOTTA KEEP OUR RATING PEOPLES."

Bubbles (recently healed from the traumatic sugar episode) glanced up. "What was it?"

Megs looked off dramatically into the distance, "Weelll… ThePPGhadtobeslutsandsingthissongandtheRRBhadtospa nkyou…."

"I'm sorry, what?!"

"You heard me Pinkie!"

The red-head sat there with a rather confused look on her face. "Thank god for PG ratings."

"Mhm. SO. Moving on~"

"Next we have… **SevenSecretsGuardian**! Give 'em a hand guys."

The audience cheered and the RowdyPuffs, and the rather quiet Princess and Purples clapped and hooted. (Oh hooted…)

"So, they say…:

**well here are my ToD's**

**Blossom- loose the bow**

**Butch- get fake married to buttercup and the u can do IT for 4 hours and by the way ur welcome (its bassically not really breaking the pact cause they said they had to get married but they never said it had to be REAL)**

**buttercup- im sowwy but ur my fave puff plez dont hate me! to make it up to u u can have this large ham and beat the crap out of anybody u want!**

**boomer- I LUV YOU! here are some tacos and candy!**

**brick- MAKE ME A SAMMICH! btw u rock!**

**bubles- choose boomer or ur sisters**

**blossom- WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME? D':**

**megs and lindsay- ITS TIME TO PARTAY! XD u guys r osm! here is some candy!**

**keep the story osm peace and dont forget to spread the rainbow!"**

"Mmm. Dat last line, Linds."

"It was one time!"

"Surrreeee." Megs nodded condescendingly and poked out her tongue.

"Hmph. Okay. Blossom. Ditch the fabric!"

A sniffling leader girl pulled the bow out of her hair, and passed it over to Brick, for safe-keeping. (Sorry, what? Why would you give it to Brick, FOR SAFE KEEPING!?)

"Right. Well. As long as we don't see the IT, I guess it doesn't hurt th-"

"NOOOOO!"

Lindsay giggled and hid behind her hand, as Megs shook her head.

"Butch, put her down!"

"Never! We're gonna get married, and then…" He smirked lewdly and walked out, Buttercup screaming on his back.

"Why do I have a feeling we just subjected someone to rape?"

"…" Megs paled and ran out after them. "BUTCH! IT'S NON-CON! STAHP! IT'LL BE RAPE!"

Lindsay turned to face the screen. "Please do not try this at home kids. No, really. Rape is wrong, and bad, and if you wanna have sex, try it with someone in which the feeling is mutual."

"Right, so, apparently the feeling's mutual, and Butters actually **really** likes Butch, but she was trying to keep her rep… Which I just destroyed by saying this on live TV." The brunette facepalmed.

"Nice going there."

"Ah shuddup."

Lindsay waved her off and picked up the dare sheet. "Okay, Boomer, have some tacos." She waved her hand and a wheelbarrow dropped in front of the drooling boy.

"Brick?"

"What?" He scowled and looked away.

"Go… make… thedarerasammich?" Megs cringed and hid behind her seat.

"Whatever. Just don't blame me if they blow up or something."

Lindsay looked thoughtful. "We're not-"

"Yeah... There's no way we're sending that sandwich back."

"Okay. Bubbles! If you had to choose, would it be Boomer, or your sisters."

The little blonde sat for a moment, before looking over at Boomer. "I'm sorry Boomie, but they're family. Ohana means family, and family means nobody gets left behind, or forgotten."

Blossom smiled slightly and went over to hug her sister.

"So, Bloss. Apparently you lied."

"U-uh. Well. You see, it… OH MY GOD IT'S CHANNING TATUM!" She screamed and pointed, before turning on her heel and running away.

"Well that was dramatic."

"Can we party now?"

"Yes. Yes we can."

The two got up and danced as music blared and candy rained from the ceiling.

"God I love this show…"

"**Ahem!**"

"Oh right." The lights and music dropped back to normal. "This next set of dares is sent to us by **Kuro**! Who says…

**GOD ARE YOU KIDDING! STUPID LITTLE BITCHESS IS HERE? Ugh whatever I'll just torture her**"

"Hey! It's **Princess**!"

"Shuddup Bitchess. Oh I love that word… NO ONE CARES."

"Wait until my father hea- *SMACK*."

"NO. NO QUOTING DRACO MALFOY OR I WILL **END YOU**."

"I thought you liked Tom…"

"I do." Megs cringed. "But not out of her mouth…"

"Oh. Anyway…"

**"Bunny and bandit how do you like being here and seeing your brothers and sisters?**

**Boomer I dare you to ask bubbles out**

**Butch go back to brute and start flirting with brute**

**Princess kiss brick since he didn't kiss you. Also go in this tank filled with worms spiders mosquitoes slime and yea. Anything else you want to put in their go ahead**

**Kk done wait. EVERYONE START TORTURING PRINCESS WITH THE WORST DARES EVER"**

"Ooh. One for the Purples. So, kids, how do you like Candy Land?"

Bunny picked up a candy and unwrapped it, before dropping it in her mouth and grinning.

"I think Bunny likes it." Bandit piped up and smiled. "I do too. It's nice seeing my family!"

"Tch. Feeling's mutual…" Brick mumbled.

"Mhm. I see." Megs nodded and glanced at Boomer. "Ask yo' gurl out!"

Said boy looked up, and blushed brightly. "I-I… Actually, you see…"

"Boomie already asked me out!"

"He did?" The hostesses chorused.

"Yeah…" The blonde sighed dreamily and her counterpart turned an odd shade of maroon.

"So cute!"

"So, normally we'd get Butch to do this, but considering he's probably off ravishing Butters, we might have to skip." Megs sighed and shook her head. "How disappointing."

"Pr-"

"HELP! GET HER AWAY FROM ME!" Little boy red shrieked and ran off to hide behind Blossom.

"But Bricky-poo! It's our dare~"

Megs smirked and hit a button on the side of her chair, effectively catapulting Princess into the gunk. "If y'all think we'll be fishing her out again, you're dreaming!"

"EW! EEEEWWWWW! GET ME OUUUUTTTT!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. No."

"So. Moving on. **ROCuevas **is their name, and daring, is most obviously their game. So, they say:

**Truth: Princess why are you so annoying?**

**Dare: Brick cut Blossom's hair.**

**Truth: Blossom ever fail a class?**

**Dare: Bubbles give Buttercup a make-over."**

"Seems legit. Bitchess? Wanna answer?"

"I AM NOT ANNOYING!"

"You heard it here folks! Princess… Not annoying."

"Brickles, cut Blossoms hair, yes?"

"With pleasure…" He snickered and held up a pair of scissors, advancing towards the leaderette.

"Y-You're not honestly gonna let him…"

Brick pounced and hurriedly cut Blossoms hair, as she screamed but stayed relatively still. "There. Done."

"Huh. Not bad… Not bad at all."

Pinky whimpered and held up a hand mirror. "Oh…"

"Never knew your hair would be wavy if Brick cut it to your shoulder blades, Bloss."

"Neither…" She mumbled and smiled. "Oh, and no. Never. Not even cooking!"

"Yeah, I helped her with that!" Bubbles smiled. "Oh. I can't do my dare… Stupid Butch! Why can't you have less stamina!?"

* * *

"So… this is a big box…" Lindsay murmured as she stared at an entry. Megs shrugged and kicked it, only to yelp when the box kicked back. "Should we open it?"

"I guess. But be wary… It could be a rabid spider squirrel!"

"You watch far too much Avatar."

"There's no such thing as too much Avatar!"

Lindsay facepalmed and gestured for Brick to come over. "Can you open it?"

The red head complied and blasted it open, only to find a…

"Girl!?"

"HEY!"

"Dear god… Someone posted us a kid."

"Excuse you. I'm Lil M!"

"She's little feisty." Meg raised an eyebrow. "So, **kid**, where do you come from?"

"I dunno, but I have this." The pale girl handed Lindsay a letter.

"Alright. It's a set of dares… From **LilMidnight**? Hey. Lil M… Right, they say:

**-Fck the pack Do yo counter part hahaha XD lol jk or am i o.O-**

**-I dare Blossom to kiss Dexter :3-**

**-I dare Bc n Butch to make out 4 n hour xD (welcome butchieboy)-**

**-i dare Brick to dress lik a ballerina tutu n all and run around townsville yellin im a pretty princess-**

**-I dare Bubbles to confecess her love for boomer in SONG-"**

"Well, I think that's probably already been covered… BLOSSOM. Kiss Science kid!"

The girl nodded and flew out of the set, to visit Dextoid.

"Butch and Buttercup have probably already completed that dare too." Megs checked her watch. "T-minus 10 minutes til time is up!"

Lindsay smiled and edged her way over to Brick, holding up a ballerina costume. "Oh Brick~"

The red boy snarled and took a step back. "No way!"

"You'll be spending the night with Princess otherwise~"

"I'd rather be put in jail for murder than lose my dignity!"

"Kay." Lindsay dropped the pink horror and walked off.

Lil M huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I made that one too…"

"Hey Bubbles! Sing your love for Boomer!"

The blonde, bubbly girl nodded and began to sing some nameless song (rather beautifully) to the shy, blushing boy. When she finished, she smiled and kissed his cheek. "Love you Boomie~"

"Aw… Stop being so god damn adorable!"

Lindsay ushered Lil M into the crowd and ran back onto stage. "Okay then. Last entry is from ** . **and they say…

**ok so I dare Bandit to kiss buttercup (CUASE ITS FUNNY HO!)**

**Bitch-opps i mean butch kiss yo' lady**

**Brick-bitch-your cute-deal with it**

**bubbles man i love you so you and boomer just cuddle and eats cookies**

**bunny uumm-oh play fluffy bunies with bandit-loser does what the winner wants"**

"So Butch and Butters should be back s-"

"Someone remind me to maim or seriously injure **SevenSecretsGuardian**…" Said dark haired girl scowled and walked in, a gold ring on her finger.

"Did you actually get married!?" Bubbles squealed.

"No, this idiot insisted on rings." She gestured to an over-the-moon Butch, with the sex hair going on.

"Well, now you're here… Bandit!"

The boy nodded and zoomed over to Buttercup, before pulling her up and kissing her softly, dropping her and running back to his seat.

"What just happened?" Butters blinked and shook her head.

Scowling, Butch stalked over to 'his lady', pulled her into his arms and kissed her possessively.

"That went surprisingly well." Lindsay murmured, averting her eyes from the now making-out Greens. "Not onstage please! Remember, we had to pass a dare due to ratings!"

"Yeah yeah…" Butch muttered and sat down, sitting a scowling Buttercup on his lap.

"Brick, you're cute. Deal. BOOM." Megs smirked and gave an 'Oh I dare you' look.

"I AM MANLY. MANLY!"

"Sit down Brick."

"Whatever…"

Bubbles smiled and cuddled up to Boomer as cookies rained down in front of them. "I like that person. That is a nice person."

"Right. So. Last dare of the day… Bandit, Bunny, fluffy away!"

The purples sat down and began piling marshmallows into their mouth, giggling, laughing and mumbling for about a half hour, before Bunny sneezed and all the marshmallows tumbled out of her mouth. "Aww…"

"Yes! I have a slave!" The boy cheered and ran over to hug Lindsay.

Megs laughed and stood at the end of the stage.

"This has been a WishofHearts production."

* * *

**I have a competition!**

I really would like some art works for **all** my stories (You know that crazy picture thing they got going on now) So, for any artists (or people who just like drawing) I have a proposal.

You may choose any story you want to create an art work for, and any theme/characters or scene to portray. All I really want? Something on the picture/site you've posted on to say what/where the story is, and for it to be in by the end of this month!

And, of course, there are three places/prizes.

1st- A character, in a story of your choice, and a sneak peak of the next two chapters of said story.

2nd- A character, in a story of your choice.

3rd- Sneak peaks of the ENTIRE rest of a story, of your choice, of course.

P.S. Sneak peaks entail viewing the chapter from a week, to two to three days before it's posted!


End file.
